Air Sphere
The air sphere is one of the nine elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. Overview of the Sphere of Air Sonic vibratory attacks which deal necrotic damage. Air Sphere Magics Level 1 (1 Point) Arts of the Sky This ritual allows you to add your Piety score to your next skill check on: Acrobatics, Athletics, Perception, Sing or with a ranged weapon. This must be used by the end of your next turn.' ' Level 1 (2 Points) Summon Sylph This ritual allows you to summon air spirits. Those spirits descended from Igvale. The table below details the most powerful level of spirit you are able to summon. You are able to see, hear, and speak to any spirits you summon. A spirit will only understand you if you share a common language. All spirits understand the language of the elder creator of their type. Level 1 spirits cannot speak and only some level 2 spirits can; however, they can both understand instruction in this language. To successfully summon a spirit when you cast this ritual you must roll at least 10 + 5 per level of the spirit on your Caster Check. If you roll lower than this the spirits simply ignores you. There are two methods of evocation through which a summoner may deal with a spirit. The first is the road of tribute and the second is the road of compulsion. The road of tribute involves dealing with the spirit respectfully. You must build a relationship with it and make offerings to it to earn its favour and aid. The downside of this approach is it takes time and resources. You must get to know each spirit and learn what they want, so you may make pleasing offerings to them. Those that employ this method are likely to slowly build a strong reputation amongst the types of spirits they work with. It should be noted that spirits communicate with each other and a favoured topic of theirs is the flesh bound they deal with. Clergy that deal in this way with the spirits associated with their divinity are likely to become more pious. No additional rolls are needed if you deal respectfully with a spirit. It either will or will not do what you want based on how well you have pleased it. The road of compulsion views spirits merely as sources of power and holds no concern for their wants. This form of casting can be much quicker and cheaper; however, the spirit is likely to do everything it can to disrupt your effect. Those that practice this road can quickly gain a bad reputation with all spirits, not just those they have forced themselves upon. This reputation can lead to spirits seeking you out and attacking you, in direct and in indirect ways. This reputation can also lead to many new enemies, including powerful ones that a spirit you dominated may have been working for. Spiritual hierarchies are vast and complex. It should be noted that even imprisoned spirits are usually easily detected by other spirits of their type who may wish to attempt to free them. Those that practice this road often find they need to use the Intimidate skill on spirits they have forced themselves upon to make them submissive and compliant. To force a spirit to your will you must roll Intimidate against the spirit’s Meditate (Fear). If you win the spirit is forced to do what you want. Unless you are able to achieve 3 or more Boosts on your roll there will be some level of resistance from the spirit. Spirits have long memories. It is not uncommon for wronged spirits to take vengeance against your descendants long after your life has ended. If you are able to speak with the spirit you may request favours from it which usually require some sort of offering. These favours may include fighting for you, giving you information, watching someone for you, delivering a message for you, guarding an area, etc. The spirit is likely to be well disposed towards you if summoned respectfully. The Diplomacy skill can be useful in helping you deal with spirits. Summoning spirits consumes a great amount of time, often taking days to complete one summoning. Many level 3 and all level 4 spirits have true names and you must learn these names in order to invoke them. Spirits are extensions of the elder creators thus clergy are required to deal respectfully and honourably with them. Failure to deal with the spirits associated with the Precepts of your divinity is likely to result in the loss of Piety by the cleric. This is always the case with elder creators; however, with the gods there are rare exceptions to this. For example a cleric of Shi is far more likely to use compulsion on a demon than deal with one honourably. Loptif also extends no protection to spirits thus her followers may do as they like with them. Level 2 (3 Points) Asphyxiate When cast this ritual drives the oxygen from a subject and prevents them from breathing. The way this effect manifests is up to the player. It could feel like a hand around the subject’s throat, over their mouth, a great force of suction, all the air around them being destroyed or anything else that is suitable. The subject rolls Conditioning (Life Force). If your roll is higher the subject is debilitated by your ritual until your next action. At the start of each of your turns, as an accelerated action, you may choose to continue this effect. If you win a contested roll by 10 or more the subject passes out for the remainder of the scene or until another character takes a normal action to aid them. If you are able to maintain this grasp for a number of rounds equal to their VIG score + 1 the subject dies of asphyxiation. This effect lasts as long as you continue to win the contested roll. This ritual only affects creatures that need to breathe. Binding Winds Gust Level 3 (4 Points) Sonic Control This ritual allows you to control the levels of sound. You may silence an area or cause sounds to be so great it is deafening. You may also change the pitch of sounds to make them unbearable. This ritual affects anyone close enough to you to be able to hear you clearly if you were speaking to them. The adverse effects of this power effect everyone regardless of their connection to the caster except the caster and any other clerics of the same divinity which are of at least equal Status to the caster. The ringing as the offensive part of this ritual is often called causes all to roll Mediation (Body Control) against your Sing (Sound Control). All subjects that fail this roll take a penalty to all actions equal to 50% of your Tier and 1 + your PRE Rating (if positive) points of necrotic damage. It requires an accelerated action to keep this effect going, each round the damage is dealt again. You may also use this ritual to drown out all sound in the area preventing speech, with the same Resistance Roll as above, or masking any sounds you make, effectively creating automatic success on any Stealth (Move Silently) rolls. When using this ritual you may increase the power of your voice granting you a bonus equal to 50% of your Status on Intimidation rolls. Level 4 (6 Points) Wind Blast Short range, multiple targets, crushing damage equal to successes x2 and moderate pushback. Level 5 (8 Points) Levitate This ritual allows you to fly at low height at a speed equal to your Athletics (Flying) Grades. The form of this ritual’s manifestation is left up to the player and FT but once chosen it always remains the same. Shattering Screech Short range, single target, successes x4 necrotic damage. Can be used to damage objects. Level 6 (10 Points) Explosive Cacophony Area of Effect, long range, successes in necrotic damage. ' Level 7 (15 Points)' Ascend through Air Level 8 (20 Points) Cyclone This ritual allows you to create a force of spiralling wind which moves as you desire. Any individual caught in its path risks being flung great heights into the air. It may also destroy structures which will likely send debris flying with great force capable of inflicting damage upon anyone in its way. Any subject caught in the path of this force of wind must roll Acrobatics (Reflexes) against your Piety roll. If you win the roll they are caught in the force of the wind and hurled into the air. They return to the ground on your next turn, meaning they miss their next turn. The subject takes damage equal to your Piety roll minus their contested Acrobatics (Tumbling) roll. This ritual can affect as many as six subjects a round if they are standing close together. Level 9 (25 Points) Control Weather Level 10 (35 Points) Defy Gravity This ritual allows you to change the direction of gravity causing all within your line of sight or a limited number of targets to be pushed away from you, towards you, make them fall upwards, or force them against the ground. Once you have control of any subject they are completely unable to make any movements beyond the scope allowed by your decision. All subjects roll Meditation (Body Control) against your Piety. Anyone that loses the contested roll is subject to the laws you gravity you designate for them for the remainder of the scene. Once your decision is made it cannot be changed; however, the power may be dropped at any time, reverting to the normal laws of gravity. Victims released in the middle of the air are subject to falling damage which is 1 point per foot fallen (not counting the first 8 feet) minus their Acrobatics (Tumbling) roll.